A multicarrier transmission represents a direction that most state-of-the-art wireless communication standards evolve towards, including a Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.16 and 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards. A multicarrier modulation, such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), is a well-known modulation scheme that has proven its efficiency in reliable data communications. Like any other technique, the OFDM encounters some challenges, one of which is its high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR). The High PAPR requires a large power back-off in the transmitting amplifier, which translates to low power efficiency. Another metric quantifying the same problem is a cubic metric (CM), which provides a better prediction of the power capability than the PAPR. The use of the CM, as an evaluation metric, is proposed and adopted in the 3GPP standards. The lower the value of the CM provides more efficient the power amplifier performance. Therefore, a reducing the PAPR or the CM is a critical issue in portable wireless devices.
Another important challenge in wireless networks is to reduce a transmission error rate to effectively maximize the achievable throughput, even when unpredictable and time-varying block errors exist.
In a conventional art, large spectrum of techniques and algorithms have been developed to reduce PAPR and BLER separately. In current OFDM based networks, the source blocks are generally passed through BLER reduction algorithms, then the resulting streams are applied to PAPR reduction methods. However, improved works still be needed for simultaneously reducing both the PAPR and the BLER.